


Give Me All (the Drabbles)

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bodypaint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: Rhink drabbles I have previously posted only on my Tumblr.I thought those would be easier to find and read here. :)One chapter is one ficlet.





	1. Best Friends

It’s late evening and they are alone in his house. Link goes through their work in the home office when he hears Rhett’s footsteps approaching him from behind. Link recognizes the way Rhett taps on his shoulder, he sighs deeply and tilts his head to the side. He feels fingers slightly brush the exposed skin before he turns to look at the taller man behind him. His face is expressionless but when Link looks into his eyes he knows what he wants, he knows what he needs. 

Link turns around in his chair and the hand never leaves from touching him until Link gets up and follows Rhett as he leads them to the bedroom.

Wordlessly he strips out of his clothes as Rhett watches him. He puts his clothes neatly on the chair nearby. He quickly glances at Rhett before he gets on the bed, face on the pillow. Soon he can feel the bed tilt and he is straddled by the larger frame of the man. There are no gentle touches, there never is.

They don’t hug.

They don’t kiss.

They don’t talk about it.

They just fuck.

It doesn’t take long when moans, groans, and growls filled the room.

Link is on his fours, Rhett behind him, pounding into him.

They are best friends but not when they need this.

It’s animalistic.

It just happens.

Rhett makes sure Link comes first, he wants to listen to the smaller man’s whimpers of pleasure as he gets close to the edge. They don’t usually talk during the deed, but when they do, they don’t use each other’s names. Ever. Rhett gives compliments to Link, telling how good his tight ass is to fuck and how good he takes it. Link begs Rhett to give him his big cock like he would die if he doesn’t get it hard and fast.

He wants it even after he has already come, badly. Rhett is happy to do so, thrusting himself in with a force making the bed creak. Link’s tired body jolts forward with every harsh thrust and he moans every time. Rhett’s large hands wrap around his slim waist, holding him in a good angle to fulfill his pleasure.

Link wants Rhett to keep fucking him even when he gets the burning sensation, he wants to feel it until the next time comes.

Rhett buries himself deep in Link for the last time, letting it all out. He groans and once more he comments how good it was. Link breathes heavily, hoping the moment would last longer, but it’s not going to happen. He knows it from the experience.

It takes only seconds when Rhett is already out of him and from the bed. He collects the clothes from the floor like he was in a hurry. Link turns around to look at him with curious eyes. He doesn’t say anything but he watches Rhett’s every move. He gets out of the bed and stands in front of the taller man, naked and used. He is so close he can smell the natural musky scent of the man. He looks at Rhett’s lips while licking his own ones.

He wishes today would be the day.

Rhett doesn’t give Link even a smile, he doesn’t look him in the eyes, he already knows what he would see there and that’s not what he wants. He steps back, turns around and goes out of the door. Link knows Rhett will wait for him to get dressed so they can continue like nothing had happened.

Link goes into the bathroom, he avoids looking at himself from the mirror. He doesn’t know how long he can continue like this.

He cleans himself and finds his clothes.

He slams the door shut behind him, leaving once again part of his heart in there as he goes to join Rhett and they can be best friends again.


	2. Bodypaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After filming GMM 899 they need to clean that glow-in-the-dark-paint off.

Cameras stop rolling and it’s time to get all the paint off. Rhett and Link go to the bathroom together to make sure they will get all of the paint off before heading back to work. Rhett asks Link to clean his chest and belly just because he likes Link’s hands on him. Link refuses at first, not getting the hint his boyfriend is giving him about them having some fun time alone. 

Rhett acts like it’s very difficult to get the paint off all by himself and lets out frustrated sighs. Link rolls his eyes and grabs the wet towel from Rhett’s hands and smacks Rhett with it before starting to clean the paint traces.

“Wow, you went thick with the paint! We might need a second towel.” Link says and concentrates on cleaning the taller man. Rhett smiles as his opportunity comes to brush his fingers through Link’s currently green and orange hair.

“We’re at work, Rhett.” Link tilts his head to the side to get away from Rhett’s touch.

“They know we are here to clean up, they won’t interrupt us,” Rhett says, meaning the crew members which all have probably gone to continue their work already. Link just shrugs but his movements definitely slow down. He likes the idea of being a little naughty and make out in the bathroom while they were supposed to be working. Link leans down a little to start cleaning the lower paint lines on Rhett’s stomach. It doesn’t take long when Rhett’s fingers are wrapping around the back of Link’s head. The fingers moves are so light that Link can just barely feel them circling in the short hair there. Rhett’s smooth, inviting skin is so close to Link’s face that he can’t resist the urge to kiss him there softly.

“That tickles.” Rhett gives a breathy, quiet laugh. It encourages Link to move up and plant a little kiss there too and then gradually going up until he can give the last peck on to Rhett’s collar bones. Rhett loves all the little kisses he is getting but he wants a one big one too. He puts his hand under Link’s chin and tips his head up. Link drops the towel and steps closer to Rhett, their bodies are almost touching. Even when Link still has the paint around his lips and on his eyebrows which are hiding behind the pink glasses he is still the cutest looking man Rhett knows. He leans down and presses his lips against Link’s, softly at first. Soon Link’s tongue comes out to play on Rhett’s lips, asking for an entrance. Rhett allows it and the kiss comes messy and sloppy one real fast like they always do.

Link’s hands are already roaming all over Rhett’s body and Rhett’s hands are going under Link’s shirt when there is a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey, guys! Something went wrong, we need to film few parts of the episode again.” They hear Stevie saying.

Link pulls away from Rhett quickly and then giggles when he sees the orange paint smeared on Rhett’s lips. “We’ll be there in a minute!” Link says to her and picks the towel from the floor and cleans Rhett’s lips with it.

“Dang it… We need to continue this later.” Rhett says quietly and gently caresses Link’s cheek with the back of his hand before putting the black t-shirt back on.

“Okay, Light Beard, let’s go back to work.” Link says after he checks his hair from the mirror.

They leave the bathroom and go sit behind their desk again, ready to be filmed.

“We need to take that part again where you lift your shirt up in the dark first,” Stevie says.

“Oh, I think I cleaned that paint almost off,” Rhett replies and without thinking he lifts his shirt up to see if he is right.

They might have cleaned Link’s orange paint off Rhett’s mouth but they totally forgot the trail of orange paint on Rhett’s torso.


	3. Your Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there is just that only one person who spots you from the crowd.

_Do you still remember the place behind the woods, where we had our rendezvous?_

They had to make excuses to go to their secret place, to meet each other, to be with each other. There were too many pairs of eyes following them already just because they were close. Often their friends asked if they could join the duo but every time they denied, telling they had some project they were working on. 

The truth was different.

They talked about how exciting it was to sneak out and how much fun it was. It was their secret and they couldn’t get enough of it.

_When we talked about that, you laughed. I did too._

_I could never get enough of your laughter._

Even after all the years passed Rhett still remembered that laugh Link made when the unsure fingers were placed on the hips of the smaller boy to pull him into a hug, it was more like a giggle but nothing like he had heard before from the girls. It was much more beautiful and pure.

Then, Rhett saw him walking down the street, alone, the smile, gone from his face. Link looked at him, but Rhett wondered if Link really saw him at all. Rhett wanted to run out of the café and say ‘hello’ to him and stay long enough by his side to make him smile again. But his feet didn’t move; instead, he just watched Link disappear into the crowd. Walking amongst others, blending in.

_Maybe it was just a mirage?_

After Rhett finished his coffee, he thanked the waitress, left some tip and smiled like everyone else did. No one paid attention when he left. He was sure no one even noticed he had been there. 

When Link was with him, he never thought about how invisible they all were. Even if someone looked you straight in the eyes while passing you by on the streets, they wouldn’t remember you after a minute.

Rhett was about to go home, but instead of that, he went to the other direction. He walked past his childhood home and then walked along the small road which used to lead into the woods, the path was no longer there. But the poppy field was. It was winter time now and, the field, usually glowing red, looked grey and dead. 

Link always mentioned how beautiful poppies were and one day, Rhett said he was as beautiful as they were. Link looked down, blushing slightly, and asked if Rhett meant it. He nodded silently when Link looked up to him again.

There it was again. At first, Link said he was being silly but then his laughter filled the air. Rhett laughed too but then he pulled Link closer to him and kissed his full lips softly, for the first time.

Link pushed him away, shaking his head.

_I didn’t mean to startle you._

_Don’t reject me now._

They stood there in silence. “Don’t do this to me,” Link said with a shaky voice. Rhett couldn’t do anything but watch Link turn his back on him and walk away. In that moment, the poppies lost their bright-red glow and all he could see was grey, meaningless. Rhett wanted to run after him, beg Link to stay, but instead of that, he decided to wait.

_Wait, until you’d come back._

Rhett never got an explanation for why Link left him. Rhett could see from Link’s eyes everything he felt towards him and it was just as much as Rhett felt for him. Still, Link left him and Rhett couldn’t understand why.

Rhett felt the loneliness and sadness he had felt years ago, as he still waited there for Link to come back.

It was already getting dark and he felt like he had been there for hours, even when it was only a few minutes. As he stood there, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed happily and thought his life will turn another leaf. “Link?” He asked and turned around, hoping to see the true love of his life there.

But no one was there. He had imagined it again like many times before. It would not take away his hope even when he, once again, could add another year to the lost ones.

_I still believe you see me when no one else does._

_Please come tell me it’s true._


	4. Tomorrow

Rhett stands behind Link, looking how Link is going through his emails. He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. He yawns loudly but goes back to checking his emails. “Why don’t we call it a night already and head home?” Rhett suggests. He is tired after the long day and so is Link.

“In a minute. I’m almost done.” Link mumbles. He is rolling his shoulders. Every muscle there is sore and tight.

Rhett rolls his eyes. When Link says _“In a minute.”_ It means it would take an another hour or so. He needs to distract Link somehow. He is ready to leave and they are carpooling so he can’t just leave Link there. He looks at the sharp shoulders covered in one thin layer of fabric of his green, dinosaur t-shirt.

Link’s left hand is massaging the sore muscles close to his neck. Rhett can’t look at it anymore. He grabs Link’s hand and pushes it away and places his own hands on his best friend’s shoulders.

“Rhett, what are you-”

“Shhh, just stay still.” Rhett’s large hands cover most of Link’s shoulders. He massages the sore muscles with his palms and fingertips. Link seems to tense up even more. “Just relax, man,” he is frowning.

Link is biting his lip. Rhett’s hands feel good but still a little too intimate. He admits to himself he needs this and there is no one to see them, so, why not? He sighs and lets his shoulders fall and head tilt forward. Every time Rhett hits a soft spot he lets out a small gasp. He tilts his head to the side and Rhett’s fingers go up to his neck, all the way to his hairline. Rhett’s thumbs are massaging the base of his neck and Link shivers. He hopes Rhett doesn’t notice. It feels like tight knots are opened and he feels light-headed. He would have asked for this every day if he’d known Rhett had such talent.

His shoulders feel warm. He already forgot what he was doing earlier. His eyes are closed now. “Right there.” He says but it comes out more like a moan.

Rhett clears his throat. He ignores the noises Link is making as best as he can but he still feels the heat rising on his cheeks. His hand movements become more awkward with the noises Link is making. The tiniest, breathy moans are something Rhett didn’t expect to make him feel this way. He should stop.

“Something wrong?”

He hears Link speak. He looks down and sees Link looking up at him, his head tilted back and his eyes wide open like asking if he did something wrong.

_His eyes… They are so beautiful, they are glimmering._ A little, pink tongue comes out to moist the soft lips quickly. Rhett realizes he is staring and looks away quickly. “No, nothing,” he mutters and continues the massage like he had started: Sure, firm twists and rubs. He continues a while longer and he smiles as Link shuts the laptop lid. He has reached his goal and he pats Link’s shoulders, to let him know he is done.

What surprises him too is that he suddenly finds himself pressing a light kiss on the top of Link’s head, on his soft hair. He pulls away quickly like he did nothing. Link doesn’t move, he doesn’t turn around.

“Uhmm, ok. Ready to go now?” Rhett says. He can feel his cheeks burning now.

“Yeah…” Link replies and rises from his seat. He takes his belongings and heads out, Rhett behind him.

The ride home is quiet. It’s unusual and it makes Rhett uncomfortable, he is sure he has ruined something between them. Is this why he usually avoids touching Link? He parks in front of Link’s house. Link doesn’t get up immediately but he looks at Rhett and after a moment Rhett dares to look back at him. He sees Link smiling, wider than in a while.

“I can return the favor, you know. Maybe tomorrow?” Link says quietly.

All Rhett can do is nod as an answer and then: “See you tomorrow.”

Link smiles. The back of his hand ghosts over Rhett’s cheek, wanting to caress it, almost. Rhett doesn’t lean away, his mind says he should but he can’t, he can feel the warmth of Link’s hand. The moment is over sooner than it started.

“Tomorrow.” Link says, still grinning. He hops out of the car and doesn’t look back as he enters his house. Rhett inhales deeply a couple of times before he pulls out of the driveway.

“Tomorrow.” He says under his breath.


	5. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rhett is sure he has not seen anything cuter than Link right now. His hair all tousled up, blue eyes glistening with the tears of laughter and his cheeks rosy from the heat. “You look like a human burrito.”_

They are sitting beside each other on the couch, watching some boring TV show. Link makes the first move and puts his hand on Rhett’s thigh, squeezing a little. Rhett is interested in the show on TV so he ignores Link’s first attempt to get his attention. Link gets himself closer, they are now in the shoulder to shoulder and the knee to knee contact.

“Rheeeett..?” Link sing-songs and squeezes Rhett’s thigh harder. He turns a little so he can put his free hand on Rhett’s chest. He gets his face close to Rhett’s and stares at him. Rhett leans away, silently telling: _“I’m trying to watch this show!”_

Link doesn’t give up that easily. The hand on his chest goes higher and onto Rhett’s collarbones. He presses himself against Rhett as hard as he can and nuzzles his neck. “Come on now…” He whines and then kisses the side of Rhett’s neck lightly.

Rhett is into it but he also loves to tease Link, just to see how eager he can get. He makes more room for Link and lifts his arms up and puts one around Link while he is still attacking his neck with the light, wet kisses.

Link is a little frustrated. It takes longer than usually from Rhett to response to his seduction. He decides to try harder and throws one leg over Rhett’s lap, now half sitting on him. His lips move up to the corner of Rhett’s mouth, desperately trying to kiss him fully on the lips but Rhett still leans away, trying to watch the show. Link starts to grind his hips onto Rhett and he makes quiet breathy moans. He uses all his best tricks. “Please…” He whispers.

Rhett starts to find the situation more amusing than exciting but he gives in a little and kisses Link back when he reaches his mouth again. Link immediately moans louder and kisses him back hard, thrusting his tongue into Rhett’s mouth. He slips himself fully on Rhett’s lap and keeps grinding his hips. His hands are in Rhett’s hair and on his neck and he can almost feel Rhett’s hands slide down his back and onto his ass.

_Almost…_

Link breaks the kiss and leans back to look. Rhett’s arms are on the backrest of the couch and he looks like he is not going to move them anytime soon. Link is pouting now. “Fine.” He mutters and gets off from Rhett’s lap and starts to walk away.

Rhett knows he went too far. “Link, wait. Come back. I was just teasing…” Rhett pats his legs, showing there’s an empty spot fo Link.

Link thinks about it for a moment but then he bridles “hmph” and continues his way to the bedroom.

Rhett doesn’t think Link is really mad at him and he is sure Link will come back soon and they can fool around but minutes pass and Link is still in the bedroom.

Rhett gets suspicious, maybe Link got mad at him after all? He shuts off the TV and then he hears a low buzzing noise coming from the bedroom. He remembers all their toys and now he is almost panicking, he can’t forgive himself if he missed the chance to watch Link pleasuring himself with a vibrator. He rushes into the bedroom.

No one is on the bed, the sound is coming from the bathroom, he yanks the door open and sees Link brushing his teeth with an electric toothbrush.

Link looks at him via the mirror, questioningly. He sees Rhett blush and then walking away. Link knows what Rhett thought and he is grinning. He finishes brushing his teeth and gets back to the bedroom. He sees Rhett sitting on the bed, only wearing his underwear now. Link acts like he doesn’t even see him and gets onto his side of the bed. He gets under the duvet and flicks the table lamp off. He pulls the duvet high enough to cover his shoulders.

“Link..?” It’s Rhett’s turn to wiggle himself closer. He spoons Link from the behind. He is still on the covers. He wraps his arm around Link’s waist and he is now kissing Link’s neck.

“I’m tired.” Link says and gets himself under the covers, even more, only the top of his head is now showing.

“You weren’t fifteen minutes ago,” Rhett smiles and tries to pull the duvet off Link but Link holds onto it tightly. At this point, they are not sure who is teasing who anymore and who wanted what first but both are stubbornly doing their thing. It’s almost like a weird wrestling match. Link is covering himself with the duvet and pushing Rhett away. Rhett is trying to get Link turn onto his back and same time trying to get a hold of the squirming Link.

“Stop it,” Link says but he is giggling now under the duvet. He is getting sweaty and out of breath, there’s not much air under the duvet.

Rhett is laughing too. It looks cute when the white lump on the bed wiggles every time he tries to catch it. “I’m gonna hump you through the covers soon if you don’t come out.” He says between the giggles. He manages to get the white lump, a.k.a Link, under him. Rhett is straddling him but he is not even sure if Link is on his belly or on his back under the duvet.

Link is giggling louder now. “Help, I can’t breathe.” He stops squirming and lets Rhett pull down the duvet to expose his reddened face.

Rhett is sure he has not seen anything cuter than Link right now. His hair all tousled up, blue eyes glistening with the tears of laughter and his cheeks rosy from the heat. “You look like a human burrito.” He cracks up then. It’s true, the duvet is tightly around Link’s body, only his head showing.

“Ha-ha.” Link mock-laughs but then it gets more serious. They look at each other deeply in the eyes. Neither of them needs to tease anymore when Rhett leans down and presses his lips against Link’s. It’s tender and careful at first but then both of them get into it more. Tongues are wrestling now. It’s surprisingly easy to unwrap Link from the duvet and then their bodies mingle in the dimly lit room. Giggles turn into wanting moans and whimpers. Tickling turns into groping and nothing could be better.


	6. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a new one. :D Based on GMM and GMMore 1181

All the giggles and exchanged looks hid much more meaning than either of them let on in front of the camera. Link had tried to act normal, but he couldn’t be happier when filming was finally over. 

Back at the office, Link unbuttoned his shirt again. He looked down and gently stroked the chains hanging on his upper belly with his fingertips. With the other hand, he touched the collar, tracing the heart-shaped metal ornament and then the black leather of it.

Rhett had provided him with many surprises before, but this was something new. Not that this was necessarily new to their relationship, but bringing this in front of their viewers was something else. Something extra. 

They would probably think it was a good joke... for Link to wear something that was originally meant for a small woman, but there was far more to the story than that. Rhett had recently started pushing him further, little by little. He had told Link it was acceptable to explore his kinks shamelessly, and Link had been enjoying that, but he never thought they would go this far. 

He dropped the button-up he was wearing over the chain ensemble on the floor. He moved his hips a little to the music in his head, just like he had when the cameras were still rolling. The coolness of the chain harness made him shiver, the collar part was pressing into his skin just right and it made him feel sexy. 

Once again, he lifted his arms above his head and closed his eyes, letting his body move like it had its own mind. He kept his legs together as he rolled his hips, making his ass pop more than it usually would. He heard the door open and then close, but it didn’t concern him. Everyone in the crew had already seen him, and the viewers would too, soon enough.

Big hands found their place on his waist. It made Link smile widely. He stopped his little dance and turned around, the hands never leaving his waist. He placed his own hands against Rhett's chest and he looked up. 

''We gotta draw the line somewhere,'' Link said quietly. Not everything was meant for Mythical Beast’s eyes. 

''We will... This was just too tempting not to do,'' Rhett murmured. His other hand moved to Link's shoulder, and with his thumb, he touched the leather collar and the metal heart on it. ''I wanted to see it peeking from the collar of your shirt. I want one episode where I can really see you're mine, where someone else might think you belong to me.''

''Did you have to choose one with a heart on it?'' Link grinned.

''If I'd let you choose, you'd’ve gotten some thick leather collar with spikes on it and you would have ended up stabbing me in the eye with it.''

''True.'' Link pressed himself fully against Rhett's body. The chains didn't feel so cold anymore, but he could feel them pressing into his skin, and it aroused him.

''But, I didn't buy it for GMM, or because you'd look good in it.''

''Oh, is that so?'' Link took a couple of steps back. He didn't know what Rhett meant, but he was sure Rhett would tell him soon enough.

''Mmhhmm,'' Rhett hummed. He walked behind Link, like predator besieging his prey.

Link couldn't help but let out a little whimper. Rhett’s low baritone… it got him every time.

Rhett grabbed the chain on Link’s back, suddenly pulling Link backwards, nearly causing Link to lose his balance. ''I bought it so I could hold you up by it while I'm fucking you raw from behind,'' he hissed.

Link felt his knees go weak. He only hoped Rhett would follow through.

''And for the next episode... I'm gonna buy you a leather thong to go along with it.''

Link raised one eyebrow at Rhett, looking dumbfounded.

Rhett laughed at first, then he got more serious and whispered in Link's ear: ''Just kidding, but not about the thongs. Those will be just my eyes only.'' 

Link's expression changed to a wide, lopsided grin. 

“Those can wait… but for now,” Rhett said, licking his lips. “I plan on putting this purchase to good use.” He looked Link up and down, tugging at the chains. “Because… I’m not one for empty promises.”


	7. Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep forgetting to add more of these drabbles, sorry! But here's one x) I try to remember to post a new/old one next week.  
> (This piece is originally posted 09.09.2016)   
> In the beginning there some reference to an episode which I can't remember anymore. (Where Rhett jokingly said Link's been drinking detergent again, I didn't made that up :D)

“You blame me for drinking detergent but you just said: ’‘flavored candle”. Have you been licking our candles lately?“ Link squinted and grinned.

Rhett stopped laughing. ’'Our candles?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Link was a little worried about Rhett’s Freudian slip when he said “our room” but he realized he had just made it worse by saying something and then Rhett made it, even more, worse than that. He knew he would have to ask for a favor from Morgan again and ask to edit some of it out. There would be too many questions floating around otherwise.

Rhett had saved the situation pretty good by saying he meant their office but that wasn’t true. He really had meant the bedroom they shared. A big, king size bed, black satin linen, and the candles all around the room. Either of them wasn’t usually into the romantic stuff but one night when the generator went out they had no other choices than lit up some candles they had around. Most of them were sent by the fans. Link couldn’t stand the scented ones and luckily there wasn’t many of those. Just one, the one Rhett just had to mention in front of the camera.

It was an unusual scent for a candle, tobacco, but it had brought memories from the simpler times and the scent wasn’t too strong to make Link’s head hurt. That’s why they had lit it that night.

The day ended, they went home and it was getting late. Link eyed at the candle in the bedroom. He took the lighter from the drawer and lit it. Rhett was still in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and getting ready for the bed.

Link slid under the covers and closed his eyes, letting the scent fill his senses. The memories of staying for the night at his aunt’s house with Rhett came to his mind. The whole house had smelled like cigarettes because she smoked inside. 

He remembered Rhett being on the floor, next to him and after talking for a moment about something not so important the talk had turned into something more intimate. Whispering questions about preferences and girls and experimenting. They giggled quietly when something inappropriate was said. 

It had been the early hours of the morning when Rhett had climbed onto Link’s bed and they started to experience together. Link trembled and Rhett’s hands were shaking when they roamed on his tan, slim body.

The experimenting never stopped and now they were here. Sharing a bedroom, sharing their lives with each other.

When Rhett came out of the bathroom he immediately recognized the candle Link had lit. He grinned and got onto his side of the bed. He turned onto his side and placed a hand on Link’s belly, making him open his eyes. Link looked at him dreamily and blinked slowly. The moment didn’t need words. Link knew exactly Rhett had remembered the same situation he had before, two decades ago.

Rhett pulled the covers down enough to expose Link’s tiny waist. His big hand brushed over Link’s nipple, making him gasp. He leaned down to plant small kisses on the smooth skin of Link’s chest and upper belly. His hand went under the covers to play with the waistband of Link’s underwear.

The only light in the room was coming from the candle. The beautiful, warm glow reflecting from the light skin was tempting him to touch and explore more. Rhett shifted and straddled Link’s slim thighs. He leaned down and kissed the soft, pink lips tenderly. The small. breathy moans were shared during the kiss which got more passionate with every second.

Link grabbed Rhett by his waist, fingertips digging into the skin as he wanted to feel more.

Rhett broke the kiss and smiled against Link’s lips. He murmured: “Wanna try something new?” Just like he had asked for that one night, years and years ago.

Link took a moment to breathe and he looked at Rhett’s swollen lips before he looked into his green eyes. He nodded.

“You trust me?” Rhett whispered.

“Always.” Link attacked Rhett’s mouth once again, kissing deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and grinding his hips against Rhett’s.

Rhett grabbed the candle from the bedside table and sat up, looking down at Link who was a little confused.

Link moved his hands from Rhett’s waist to under the pillow to support his head. He watched curiously how Rhett smirked and switched the candle from his right hand to the left one. He got it close to Link’s body and tilted it, making the hot wax drop from it and land on Link’s skin.

“Oh!” Link yelped from the sudden burning sensation. He squirmed but the slight pain faded soon as the wax cooled on his skin. He had never felt like this before but it was intriguing and when Rhett tilted the candle again he didn’t flinch, it felt nice.

Rhett did it again, now over Link’s nipple. It was much more sensitive area and it made Link gasp and squirm. And when Rhett did the same to the other nipple too, Link moaned.

_Burning, cooling, stinging, shuddering._

Rhett got lower and made a trail with the candle wax from all the way from Link’s abdomen to his pubic bone. The white substance looked good on Link’s skin and Rhett wanted to lick it off, thinking it was something else. “Well… Soon.” He thought. He set the candle back to its place on the bedside table and kissed the places where the wax was.

Link’s fingers mingled with Rhett’s hair and he thrust his hips up, desperate for some friction to his aching cock. He was leaking pre-come inside his briefs and all he wanted was Rhett to pull them down and let him sink his cock into the hot mouth of his lover.

Rhett rolled onto his own side of the bed again. He lifted his legs up and slowly slid his own boxer shorts off and threw them on the floor.

Link kicked the covers off him and now it was his turn to climb on Rhett’s lap. He loved how Rhett looked at him and his body with the candle wax on it. “I should’ve dropped some on your face too…” Rhett chuckled.

“Ha-ha.” Link mocked at first but then he grinned mischievously.

Rhett’s own grin faded, Link was planning something and it wasn’t necessarily something good.

Link got himself between Rhett’s long legs, he pulled his briefs down, exposing his cock, he leaned down and let his own erection brush against Rhett’s and then below that, all the way down to his crack. He pushed the tip of his cock between Rhett’s ass cheeks. Rhett blushed and it made Link giggle. He kissed his bearded boyfriend once more and then said: “Let me fuck you and then I’ll let you come onto my face.” He winked and looked straight into Rhett’s eyes with his own, piercing blue ones.

All Rhett could do now was to nod and spread his legs more, making room for Link.


	8. Silver Strands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Wordcount: ~800  
> Summary: Link ponders about aging.   
> A/N: For @remembertherandler :)

Link held the bottle of hair dye in his hand. He was getting more and more gray hairs, what seemed like, daily. It had been a while since he had last colored his hair and the result of that was showing. A wild stripe of silver was right on the crown of his hair along with the many single hairs all over on the sides. He didn’t want to get old and the signs of it made him insecure. Being in the public eye was stressful enough and he didn’t want to be recognized as the “old dude from Youtube”. 

He sighed deeply, he was already worried about all the wrinkles he was getting. In the corners of his eyes, on his forehead… Now he was going gray too.

He didn't feel old, he was healthy, he was in good condition but his face and hair told a different story, he would be 40-years-old soon. The number felt crazy. Would it be okay to look like he was forty or should he hide the signs of aging? Many seemed to do so, why wouldn’t he?

But for him, there was just something about it. Just a year ago he had looked younger than he actually was, that had made him feel weird too. Rhett was always the older one of the two and Link has just gone with it. He hardly thought about it but he liked the idea of them growing old together, support one another during the hardest parts. Like dealing with gray hair. Sure Rhett knew he was dying his hair but they had never talked about why. They both just did what they thought they should do, make themselves look younger than they actually were.

The bathroom door swung open, drawing Link’s attention away from his thoughts. “Oh, sorry I didn’t know you were here,” Rhett said and was about to close the door again.

Link glanced at Rhett, “It’s alright.” He didn’t mean to sound sad but that’s how it came out. He said it to Rhett but he was kind of saying it to himself too, it was alright getting older and look like it. He just wished he could believe himself.

Rhett frowned. He stepped into the bathroom and put his hands on Link’s shoulders, massaging them gently. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Link fidgeted the bottle in his hands and then placed it on the sink.

‘’Oh.’’ Rhett reached for the bottle and looked at. ‘’It’s time for this again? Need some help? I can get the ones in the back.’’ Rhett offered.

Link raised his gaze and looked Rhett in the eyes via the mirror above the sink. ‘’I think I don’t wanna do it anymore.’’ He said quietly, his eyes going to the wide strand of silver.

Rhett put the bottle down and turned Link around to face him. ‘’Okay.’’ He just said.

‘’That’s it? Not gonna make fun of me looking old, maybe older than you?’’ Link squinted.

‘’Nope.’’ Rhett smiled. His eyes were fixed on the silver in Link’s otherwise dark hair. He lifted his hand up and with one finger he twirled Link’s silver hairs around his finger, then letting them fall onto Link’s forehead. Then he brushed them back to their place. ‘’Salt and pepper look suits you. I have already told you that, basically every time you don’t shave your beard in, like, two days.’’

‘’I remember.’’ Link said, intensively following Rhett’s eyes and movements as he was playing with his hair.

‘’Link, I’m gonna be forty very soon. Sometimes… Sometimes it doesn’t feel great but it’s something we just have to accept. Your silver hair is part of you whether you hide them or not. They will be there no matter what you do and you know they are there, it really isn’t a big deal to let everyone else see them too, is it?’’

‘’That's the part I don’t know about, Rhett. Is it a big deal? Does it affect our career that we look old?’’

‘’We might lose some fans, but we’re gonna gain some too.’’

‘’Yeah, we get a broader audience, hopefully.’’

‘’It will be okay, Link. You are not just your face or hair or age, you’re a lot more and I love you. We are not growing apart as we age, but growing closer together.’’

Rhett’s words made him smile. He felt much more confident, he might look older with letting his gray show but so what? He had Rhett by his side, they would grow old together. He loved Rhett with all his heart, it didn’t matter how he looked like. With time they would change but Rhett would always be beautiful to him and he would be beautiful to Rhett. He finally understood that. It was all that mattered.

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett and pressed his head against his chest. ‘’Thank you.’’ He whispered and in return, Rhett kissed the top of his head. 

‘’Anytime, my silver fox.’’


	9. Agastopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agastopia** means love of one part of the body. 
> 
> Originally posted 9/10/1016 on my Tumblr blog.

Link thought he was the first one to wake up the truth was, Rhett had been awake almost an hour. He liked being there, beside him, listening to his steady breathing. He looked at Link, the exposed shoulder, his strong jawline and it made him smile every time he saw Link frowning in his sleep. Rhett wondered was it because Link somehow knew he was watching or was he dreaming about something?

When Link began to wake up, Rhett closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. But when Link got out of the bed he turned his head to look. Link was gorgeous from head to toe, he adored his naked back and how his muscles flexed when he stretched. His eyes dropped lower to admire the slim hips and the small, perky ass. He licked his lips as he stared hungrily every inch of the smooth tanned skin seemed to be glowing in the morning light.

Then he heard a breathy giggle and Rhett realized Link had caught him staring. He was looking at him over his shoulder and smiled widely.

Link turned around, showing Rhett the rest of his body. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. He walked to Rhett’s side of the bed and looked down at Rhett. He moved his hips a little and put his hand on his flat stomach. Rhett’s eyes were hooded as he looked at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Link bit his lip and giggled quietly again.

Rhett supported himself onto his elbows. He tried to keep an eye contact but when Link’s hand dropped from his stomach to cup his growing erection Rhett had to look at it.

“Hi there.” Link said as he looked dreamily at Rhett.

“G'morning.” Rhett grinned. He pulled the duvet down and tapped his tight quickly, indicating there was an empty seat for Link.

Link shook his head “no” and turned around again. His hand went to rub his firm ass and he popped it out a little to really get Rhett’s attention there.

Rhett flipped his legs off the bed and sat up, his face directed with Link’s behind. Rhett massaged Link’s soft ass cheeks, pushing them apart and then pushing them back together. “Nice… You’re still slightly open from last night.” He spread them again.

“Mmmhhmm.” Link hummed. He loved the feeling of Rhett’s hands on him. His hands were as big as his ass cheeks were. A perfect fit.

Before Link could stop him, Rhett pulled him to sit on his lap. Rhett’s hands caressed Link’s thighs, his chest, his neck. His fingers brushed past his Adam’s apple and Link shuddered. Soon, the large hand was grabbing his jaw and turning it into a sideways kiss.

Rhett laid down, pulling Link with him, making him arch his back. He could feel Link’s rib bones before his hands went back to the tiny waist. Link rolled off from Rhett and Rhett followed, landing on top of Link. He brushed the dark hair strands off from his face and gave a little kiss on his forehead.

Link grabbed Rhett’s wrists when his hands cupped his face to give him a passionate kiss.

“I love you.” They both murmured at the same time and it made them laugh. All mornings should be like this. Link released Rhett’s wrists from his grip and put them under his head. He wrapped his legs around Rhett’s waist and winked.

“Ooh, someone is eager.”

Link showed his tongue for a second and then squirmed, letting Rhett know it was time to stop playing and get real. He needed Rhett’s weight on him, his cock inside and his big, lovely hands exploring his wanting body.

Rhett got the hint, the smile faded and he lowered himself, pressing his body against Link’s smaller one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me with your comments and kudos. <3


End file.
